


An afternoon at the museum

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just hearing the word makes Arthur's skin crawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An afternoon at the museum

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'exquisite'

"This is exquisite!“ 

Leon nodded at Merlin’s comment as they stood in front of a sculpture at the museum. “Definitely.”

Arthur squirmed and threw Percy a look, who bit back a chuckle and shook his head slightly.

It took the other two men a while before they turned to look at the next piece and Arthur was already bored out of his mind. It just wasn’t his idea of a fun Sunday afternoon to be stuck looking at paintings and sculptures and things. 

As Leon started a monologue about how ‘exquisite’ this next piece was and Merlin agreed, Arthur groaned.

“What?” Percy grinned.

“If I hear this word one more time, I’m going to scream. They are so gay when they are like that.” He whispered. 

Percy laughed. “Maybe that’s because they are gay. We are too.”

“But do they have to use that stupid word all the time?” Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to look outside a window. 

Long arms wrapped around his waist and Arthur smiled when Merlin put his chin on his shoulder. “Pleasing through beauty, fitness, or perfection. That’s what it means.” He nuzzled against Arthur’s ear.

“I know what it means, Merlin. It’s just annoying to hear it all the time. It’s so…”

“Gay.” Merlin chuckled against his neck. “Would it be less annoying if I said you are exquisite?”

Arthur just grunted.

“How about we’ll go home and I show you just how exquisite I find you?”

That was an offer, Arthur couldn’t resist. He grabbed Merlin’s wrist and without even saying bye to their friends, he dragged him out of the museum.


End file.
